Saber/King Arturia Pendragon
Saber(King Arturia Pendragon, Miss Arti Pendragon) is one of the three main heroines of Fate/stay night and the Servant of Shirou Emiya in the Fifth Holy Grail War. She is often considered to be the "main" or "default" heroine of the series and is the most popular of the three within the franchise. In Unlimited Bladeworks route, she bcomes the servant of Rin Tohsaka. After becoming the Servant of Sakura Matou in the Heaven's Feel route, she is known as Saber Alter or Black Saber. She is also the Servant of Kiritsugu Emiya during the Fourth Holy Grail War and one of the main characters of Fate/Zero. Her theme Her fight theme Best Friends: Shirou Emiya Main Enemies: Gilgamesh Personality Saber is a strong-willed young woman who always speaks resolutely. She is courageous, determined, and set on winning the Holy Grail. She constantly insists that she is a knight first and that her gender is of little importance to her. She is resolute in following her own morals regardless of more viable tactics being available should she consider them to be underhanded, leading to conflicts with Kiritsugu over the strategy within the Fourth Holy Grail War. While obtaining the Holy Grail is of the utmost importance, rejecting her chivalry is something that she will not do under normal circumstance even if it should put her at a disadvantage. She doesn't like to be treated as a woman, or even as a human, due to her status as a knight and a Servant. She tries to keep the notion that she is only a Servant, a tool for her Master, first and foremost in her mind, so she initially has no objections about Shirou accidentally seeing her naked body. She slowly becomes more aware of herself after their relationship develops, and eventually even becomes flustered upon the same situation being repeated. She is unwilling to show emotions, as she has suppressed them so strongly and views herself as a knight foremost. Even though she attempts to hide them, her insecurities become more and more apparent, and she later begins to open up more and show her emotions more easily, especially to Shirou. Saber is loyal, independent, and reserved; she appears cold, but is actually suppressing her emotions to focus on her goals. She is bewildered by Shirou's "protective" tendencies, and believes his erratic and reckless behavior jeopardizes her chances of winning the Holy Grail War. Though she once felt more linked to dragons, she came to enjoy lions after taking care of a lion cub for a month at some point in her life. She claims that it is not that she "likes" them, but rather the happiness she experienced as he became attached to her brought forth a bond with them. He was very energetic, often biting or scratching, but she wished to be able to stay with him until the end. She has had feelings for them since then, and even remembers the fond memories while holding a stuffed lion. Shirou seeing the memory of her rubbing her cheek against the lion comments on it being a time where she looks like a girl her age. She is shown to have a humongous appetite, finishing large servings of rice within one minute. Although she can normally eat anything, Shirou's food education is what awoke her gourmet spirit. She originally did not appreciate modern food as she doesn't actually need to eat as a Servant and because she had believed that all food was like fish and chips. She had very bad experiences with the food in her time, due to being limited to meals like large quantities of potatoes, vinegar, bread, and ale or even at times simply eating vegetables alone. She did not concern herself with food much in her life, allowing the cooks to do as they wished. She felt it was unrefined, although she was not displeased by it. She does shudder at the thought of eating it compared to Shirou's cooking. She thought it had been made to suit the tastes of the knights because they acknowledged it as tasting good, but they simply were unable to say it was bad to the King's face. Gawain was an exception who enjoyed the meals, not noticing the others' distaste for it. She prefers direct, fair confrontations based upon codes of chivalry, so she has a strained relationship with Kiritsugu due to their differing methods and ideologies over obtaining the Holy Grail. The two rarely interact, and, as a result, Saber instead bonds with her proxy Master, Irisviel. Saber enjoys her time with Irisviel, who, while respecting her status as a knight, treats her much as companion and friend, unlike Kiritsugu who completely views her as a tool. She guides Irisviel around while she takes in her first view of the outside world. She is very cold and merciless to Ilya during most of Fate/stay night despite her being Irisviel's daughter. This is due to the fact that she never asked Irisviel about the name of her daughter, and when Saber sees Ilya during the war, she completely disregards the possibility that it could be the same child. She believes that Ilya is too young to be the girl she saw getting a piggy-back ride ten years before, and she believes that she would have become more mature like her mother by the time of the Fifth Holy Grail War. She reasons that Ilya is a new homunculus completely unrelated to Irisviel with similarities in her appearance due to the Einzbern homunculi looking alike after their creation. Given a chance to casually interact with her, while she doesn't trust Ilya at first, she is eventually able to act nicely around her. She is able to freely have fun around her without any worries. She enjoyed a sport, an ancestor of golf, that used swords to play on large stretches of land during her lifetime. It can be called “something like golf that was around before golf was conceived.” Due to her time as a pseudo-male, her claim of "I know how to please a man" comes from personal experience. The Miracle Elite Storyline Beauty and the Miracle Elite Saber is in league with Oswald and Gwendolyn as the League of Extraordinary Swordsmen. Trouble in London Oswald and the league of swordsmen stayed in the mansion to look after it. Later Meanwhile, some members of League of Extraordinary Swordsmen have been kidnapped while Morpheus revived Hal 9000. Phoenix Inc. caught all the league of extraordinary swordsmen, but not four of them. Oswald and others gave them a big surprise. Morpheus summoned Hal 9000 and completely captured them all. Oswald and his friends are lock in the dungeon at Hellfire Factory. Phoenix Inc. forced the league of extraordinary to explain where Terra and her gang are. Saito got pissed at everyone for accusing him all a time. He and Kirito begin an angry argument, so they decides to kill each other off. But, they've stopped by Erza and Oswald to confront them. He reprimands Saito and Kirito for their actions, but the situation is quickly dropped by the former in order to focus on escape plan. Chronicles of Great New Empire TBA Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Saber appears as Ruby Rose's servant/ally/friend. Saber was major protagonist in The Clowns Arc and the Deal Arc. The former main antagonist in Ruby V Saber Arc, and a major protagonist in Project: Doomsday Arc. LOTM: Weirdmageddon TBA LOTM: Darkmageddon TBA Relationships Shirou Emiya Although frustrated by Shirou's reckless behavior, Saber trusts and cares for him a great deal. She is bewildered by Shirou's treatment of her, who treats her more as an actual human being than a Servant despite her insistence otherwise. They both share several traits with each other, such as sharing practically the same guilt over their respective pasts. She is willing to sacrifice her own life in order protect Shirou, such as using Excalibur despite knowing she would disappear. She enjoys the meals that Shirou cooks for her, preferring his cooking to others. Saber also comes to enjoy her clothes due to Shirou saying they look good on her, which remains true in Fate/hollow Ataraxia when she wears more feminine clothing due to others saying it would please Shirou. However, Saber expresses concern for Shirou's dream to save everyone due to her own unfortunate experiences in life. Her determination to win the Holy Grail is strengthened when she sees Shirou's past, believing that she can change both their pasts to save Shirou from the same mistake she made. Eventually, Saber develops feelings for Shirou, though she hides them to focus on her duty. Her feelings become more apparent as time goes on, but Saber believes she is unpermitted to love or be loved due to perceiving herself as a sinner and a failure as a king. Thus, she is astonished by Shirou's confession, but rejects him to keep to her duty despite her own feelings. Eventually though, she accepts Shirou's feelings and confesses her love for him before she vanishes. Even in her final moments Saber still wants to see Shirou, asking Bedivere if it was possible to experience the same dream again. In Last Episode, her love proves to be unwavering as she waits centuries to reunite with Shirou, even crying tears of joy when she welcomes him to Avalon. It is thanks to Shirou that Saber is finally able to accept her past and obtain peace within herself. In Unlimited Blade Works, her loyalty to Shirou proves unfaltering as she strives to protect him despite her new contract with Rin, even calling him her Master. Kiritsugu Emiya Irisviel von Einzbern Rin Tohsaka Sakura Matou Illya/Illyasviel von Einzbern She is very cold and merciless to Illya during most of Fate/stay night despite her being Irisviel's daughter. This is due to the fact that she never asked Irisviel about the name of her daughter, and when Saber sees Ilya during the war, she completely disregards the possibility that it could be the same child. She believes that Ilya is too young to be the girl she saw getting a piggy-back ride ten years before, and she believes that she would have become more mature like her mother by the time of the Fifth Holy Grail War. She reasons that Ilya is a new homunculus completely unrelated to Irisviel with similarities in her appearance due to the Einzbern homunculi looking alike after their creation.16 Given a chance to casually interact with her, while she doesn't trust Ilya at first, she is eventually able to act nicely around her. She is able to freely have fun around her without any worries. Taiga Fujimura Mordred/Saber Gilgamesh Due to his arrogant tyrannical nature, Saber feels great animosity towards Gilgamesh. As well, his numerous marriage proposals to her only add to her disdain for him, as she says she has no interest in such things especially with him. Although she does concede that he is superior Heroric Spirit that can withstand the curse of the Grail, she comes to the conclusion that he had already gone insane from the same curse. When Gilgamesh tells Saber that her inability to rule over everything caused her country to destroy, She accepts that fact but counters that his tyranny caused him to destroy his own country. Rider/Alexander the Great While Saber can ally herself with Rider, she cannot agree with Rider's kingship that is lead by his own greed. However, Rider's words rebuking her own kingship bear down on Saber's already guilty conscience as she questions her own kingship. Ultimately, Rider's words and the truth about Lancelot cause Saber to fall into despair when she returns to Camlann, pledging to win the Grail to undo her rule. Ruby Rose Saber serves Ruby as her servant in Legends of the Multi-Universe Armageddon. Over time however, the two become very close friends. Saber ibecomes very loyal to Ruby. Almost as much as she is to Shirou. It is for this reason Saber goes to great lengths to protect Ruby and insure she survives, despite Ruby saying she wants Saber to stay alive. Naoto Shirogane Gilgamesh Junior Nagito Komaeda The League of Extraordinary Swordsmen Saber is a memer of the League of Extraordinary Swordsmen and Oswald's best friends. Allies and Enemies Allies: Shirou Emiya, Rin Tohsaka, Archer/Future Shirou Emiya, Sakura Matou, Illyasviel von Einzbern, Taiga Fujimura, Irisviel von Einzbern, Oswald (Odin Sphere), Gwendolyn, Erza Scarlet, Kirito, Alice Liddell, Valkyrie, Saito Hiraga, Hiei, Allen Walker, Momo Hinamori, Psylocke, Monica Erica, Blandelli, Sakura Shinguji, Ruby Rose, Naoto Shirogane, Samus Aran, Naruto Uzumaki, Black Star, Enemies: Mordred, Gilgamesh, Kirei Kotomine, Caster/Giles de Rais, Rider/Alexander the Great, Berserker/Sir Lancelot, Caster/Medea, Souichirou Kuzuki, Rider/Medusa, Berserker/Hercules, Dormammu, Izaya Orihara, Pandora (Saint Seiya), Hades (Saint Seiya), Raziel, Robert Hirano, Dorian Gray, Sheriff Vaisey, Jack the Ripper (Assassin's Creed), Richmond Valentine, Hal 9000, Phoenix Inc., Tohru Adachi, Ganondorf, Medusa (Soul Eater), Joker, Sweet Tooth, Doomsday, Gallery Saber21.png|Saber in a suit Sabercasual.png|Saber in casual clothes 43214.jpg Arthur_Pendragon_Extella.png Saber_disguise.png|Saber raincoat Saber71.jpg|Saber's Maid Outfit ArtoriaGO.png SaberArtGoStage2.png SaberArtGOStage3.png SaberArtGOStage4.png Saber_Takashi_Takeuchi_character_select.png Saber131.jpg|Saber riding her Motorcycle 1436277299.jpg|Arti Pendragon Saber33.jpg Saber18.jpg Sabervictorypose.jpg|Saber's victory pose. Fate Zero King's Feast.jpg|A gathering of Kings Fate-stay-night-unlimited-blade-works-saber-shiro.jpg|Saber and Shirou meet Saber Injured.jpg|Saber Injured Saber_holds_Shirou.jpg|Saber holds Shirou Saber_kills_Gilgamesh.jpg|Saber kills Gilgamesh Saberssleep.jpg|Saber's final sleep Saber_welcomes_Shirou.jpg SaberUC1.png SaberUC2.png Carnival Phantasm Greed.gif Trivia Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Fate universe Category:Tomboys Category:Girly Girl Category:Lawful Good Category:Blondes Category:The League of extraordinary swordsmen Category:Armored Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Amazons Category:Femme Fatale Category:Monarchs Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Knights Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Dragons Category:Hybrid Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Stoic Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Honorary Members of The Remade P Team Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Regenerators Category:Villain's Crush Category:Badass Normal Category:Yugo Friends Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kate Higgins Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kari Wahlgren Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Love Interests of Shirou Emiya Category:Characters favorite by Porfirio 739 Category:Animated characters